relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Hylian Shield
The Hylian Shield is a common, versatile shield. It can be found in two primary variants: a steel-based heavy armor version and a quicksilver-based light armor version. A third variant, the Hylian Heavy Shield, is both larger and stronger than its smaller steel-based counterpart. Both versions of the shield have a distinctive strap and handle arrangement. HylianShieldHeavy.jpg|Hylian Shield HylianShield.jpg|Awakened Hylian Shield CorruptHylianShield.jpg|Dark Shield DarkHylianShield.jpg|Awakened Dark Shield Hylian Shield The light armor Hylian shield is equal in strength to an Elven Shield and weighs the same as a Chitin Shield. The heavy armor shield is slightly stronger than a Dwarven Shield and weighs one unit more than a Daedric Shield. Hylian Shields can be improved into stronger ones or corrupted into a different appearance. These improvements can be completed at either an Ancient Enchanter or a Terminan Forge. Locations Light Armor Variant *Wielded by Staltroops, Hylian Ghosts, Phantoms, Enthralled Weapons, and Hylian Scouts *Eldergleam Sanctuary *Ancestor Glade *Itnamzand Deep *Ganon's Tower *Laboratory Calcelmo's Laboratory *Yngvild Heavy Armor Variant *Wielded by Staltroops, Hylian Ghosts, Phantoms, and Enthralled Weapons *Ruptured Towers - Loss *Ganon's Tower *Tooth Faldar's Tooth Large Heavy Armor Variant *Wielded by Staltroops, Hylian Ghosts, Phantoms, and Enthralled Weapons *Ganon's Tower Crafting Terminan Forge Heavy Variant: Replace the 3 Quicksilver Ingots with 3 Steel Ingots Large Heavy Variant: Replace the 3 Quicksilver Ingots with 4 Steel Ingots and add 1 Blue Mountain Flower Dark Shield Dark Shields are corrupted forms of Hylian Shields, and are equal in strength to their standard counterparts. The main differences between the two are a change of appearance and the type of tempering material. The Dark Shield can be improved, granting an increase in strength and a new appearance. Locations Light Armor Variant *Wielded by Dark Interlopers and Hylian Vampires *Labyrinthian Thoroughfare Heavy Armor Variant *Wielded by Redead Knight *Labyrinthian Thoroughfare *Blackreach Large Heavy Armor Variant *Wielded by Dark Interlopers Crafting Ancient Enchanter Terminan Forge Awakened Hylian Shield Awakening a light armor Hylian Shield will make it one point stronger than a Dragonscale Shield. Awakening a heavy armor Hylian Shield will make it equal in strength to a Dragonplate Shield. An improved Large Heavy Hylian Shield is one point stronger than a Dragonplate Shield. Awakened Hylian Shields are more vibrant and colorful than their mundane counterparts. Improved Hylian Shields can be found wielded by Staltroops, Hylian Ghosts, Phantoms, Enthralled Weapons, and Hylian Scouts. Enchantment Awakened Hylian Shields apply a 10% resistance to magic at all times when equipped. When blocking, they apply 25% resistance to all magic, shock, frost, poison, and disease, with an extra 40% resistance to fire, and 40% fortification of Block. Crafting Terminan Forge Ancient Enchanter Awakened Dark Shield Awakening a light armor Dark Shield will make it one point stronger than a Dragonscale Shield, while awakening a heavy armor Dark Shield will make it equal in strength to a Dragonplate Shield. An Awakened Dark Heavy Shield is be one point stronger than a Dragonplate Shield. Awakened Hylian Shields bear a darker color scheme than their mundane counterparts, sporting black and red instead of teal and purple. Improved Dark Hylian Shields can be found wielded by Dark Interlopers and Hylian Vampires Enchantment Awakened Dark Hylian Shields apply a 10% resistance to magic at all times when equipped. When blocking, they apply 25% resistance to all magic, shock, frost, poison, and disease, with an extra 40% resistance to frost, and 40% fortification of Block. Crafting Terminan Forge Ancient Enchanter Lore The Hylian Shield was used by many soldiers of Hyrule's armies during the Last Great War of Hyrule. Heavily armored soldiers used steel variants while scouts used quicksilver variants. High-ranking officers and royal guards used enhanced shields. Dark Shields were originally Hylian Shields, stolen from soldiers of Hyrule and corrupted with dark magic for use by the Dark Army. The shields were used to mock Hyrule and were often used by officers and skilled warriors. Background and Inspiration The model for the Hylian Shield was made by chief-01 and converted to Skyrim by CaptainRC. Its appearance is based on the version of the shield from Twilight Princess. The Hylian Shield was originally included in a standalone mod, and was later integrated into the first version of Relics of Hyrule. ''The corruption system was left intact when the mod was merged. Prior to version 4.475, the crafting of a Hylian Shield required a schematic located in Yngvild. The schematic was a holdover from the standalone mod and was replaced with an actual Hylian Shield. This was done to avoid bugs with the schematic, including its image not appearing or it vanishing altogether. The Dark Shield is based on the appearance of Dark Link's shield in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (seen here on the far right), while the Awakened Dark Shield is based on the shield wielded by Link when dressed in blue in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as the shield wielded by Dark Link in ''Super Smash Bros. 4 ''(seen here, third from the right). The Hylian Heavy Shield was originally an optional file that increased the size of the Hylian Shield. This was created in response to many comments during the tenure of both the standalone mod and ''Relics of Hyrule ''requesting that the shield be enlarged, despite JKalenad's opinion that the Hylian Shield was already properly sized. In Version 6.0, the optional file was merged into the mod as an alternative Hylian Shield. In Version 6.3, the Hylian Heavy Shield was retextured, giving it a metal backing instead of a wooden backing. Its recipe also changed to reflect its new texture. Video See Also Terminan Shield Master Sword Atrocious Shield Blasphemous Shield Desecrated Shield Heretic Shield Category:Ocarina of Time (Game) Category:Shields Category:Armor